


Start Of An End

by Galexyi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: Meeting you was destiny. Becoming teammates was luck. Befriending you was choice. Falling in love with you was beyond my control. Being wrenched apart from you was a cruel twist of fate.





	Start Of An End

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote and this is the first time I ever wrote something dedicated to our unkillable lord. Comments are much appreciated.

He was looking for something. Reaching his lean fingers deep into his pockets, he felt around for the silky piece of cloth he always kept with him for when his spectacles got dirty. His fingers traced and brushed over the cloth repeatedly until the sound of the footsteps grew softer and softer. Pulling the cloth from his pocket, he forced himself to raise his head up casually. The fingers curled around the cloth tightened their grip as his eyes caught sight of the other. It was simply too hard to not notice the other with his fluffy ash blonde hair. 

His fingernails dug into his palm as he felt the familiar heat pool in his eyes. His eyes lingered on the other’s figure, tormented by the other’s wide smile until the other turned a corner and vanished out of sight. His trembling hands replaced the crushed cloth into his pocket. Keeping his eyes trained on the ground, he grabbed his equipment from the ground and followed the rest of his teammates to the booths. 

Hands as heavy as his heart, patted his shoulders moments before they entered the stage. He headed straight for his seat, not giving himself the chance to look at the opposite booth. As time ticked away on his wrist, he finished setting up and stared at his blinking cursor. The door was pushed opened roughly, the noises from the crowd surrounding them momentarily before dying away. He quietly pinched his thighs, urging himself to focus. His headphones strangled his neck and his slender fingers rested on his cold hard keyboard and mouse. The game began.

As he guided his champion around the map, he willed his heart to be still. But the heat in his eyes never left. With every click of his mouse, his chest felt tighter and tighter. Breathing shallowly, he could not stop himself from looking away from the screen. Just one quick glance at the seat on his left and he found himself swallowing hard as longing curled in his abdomen. And fate laughs on cruelly at him as on screen, the one who carries his heart leaps into the mid lane and assists in securing his death. 

The death timer counts down. He lived again painfully. 

His mind brought up inconvenient thoughts. Reminders of the other’s sweet voice through the headphones. The other’s adorable sheepish laugh when he made a mistake and his joyful squeals when he secured a kill. 

A bitter smile curved on Sanghyeok’s lips. 

His concentration was long gone. His blurred vision could barely make out the bright screen in front of him. He could only barely force himself to continue clicking his mouse and pressing key after key. 

And then it was over. The crimson colours on the screen stabbed at his eyes, dragging his foggy mind back to the reality. He realised that the sounds of frantic mouse clicks were no longer ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued whenever inspiration strikes.


End file.
